witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 4: Dark Path
---- The Dark and True Paths start here; however, the True path will eventually diverge and follow the story of Chapter 4: Tri-Caliber. Grandmother's Worst Doll # After visiting Grandmother, Eirudy will be given the Crow Dress and a key to the basement in her Doll Storage. # Open the basement door and get to the bottom of the Dark Marionette Chamber. # Bernick will be there. If Eirudy has more than 700 Vitality, she will awaken it and fight it. (If she doesn't, you need to collect more.) # After Eirudy defeats Bernick, Velita and her men arrive at her house. Eirudy easily defeats them with Bernick, and kills all but Velita. You are then given a choice: ## "Eat her soul.": Leads Eirudy to the Dark Ending. ## "Let her go.": Leads Eirudy to the Good Ending (True Path). # Eirudy is not strong enough so she will have to hunt human and collect their Soul Debris in order to to craft Red Soul Stone. Fateful Encounter # There will be a few warriors invading Misty Forest to hunt her. So Eirudy decided to take this matter into her own hand. # Head outside Marionette House and she will encounter a warrior claiming that she killed his brother. # After taking care of the warrior, head to Western Misty Forest and she will be attack again but this time by a Red Ghost but missed the chance to take his vitality. # Head north and Eirudy will encounter a familiar face. Hector is here to stop Eirudy as he mourn for his junior. Big Game Hunter # After defeating all three warrior nearby, Eirudy decided to hunt for more human by clearing all the mercenary camp. ## Shubeth Mercenary Camp is located north-east of Shubeth Road. ## Shubeth Mercenary Camp - East is located east of North Lehert-reed. ## Lehert Mercenary Camp is located west of Village of Lehert. ## Shubeth Mercenary Camp - South is located at the most western part of Derkarr Road. # After clearing the last in no particular order, Eirudy will ambushed by Red Ghost. # Now it's time to meet Adrian. Head to Shubeth Road and move toward Shubeth Castle. Eirudy will be ambushed by some soldiers. # When Eirudy is about to kill the soldiers' captain, the Red Ghost appear, attacking Eirudy from behind but to no avail. The Twisted Fate # Move along the path and Eirudy will be greeted by a couple angry soldiers. # Next by Shubeth Castle Defense Captain and four of his soldiers. # Finally, Eirudy reaches the castle itself. Lewis is guarding the door, and a cutscene will play. Dark and True paths diverge here. Dark Path # After the cutscene, Eirudy have to fight Adrian and Lewis. In the end Eirudy will kill Lewis. # Move on to Chapter 5: Witch Astray. True Path - The light that comes only once # After the cutscene, Eirudy will be at Ziv Mine - Secret Base along with Adrian, Johannes, Lukas and Eileen discussing their next step. Just before Eirudy is about to return home, Eileen ropes Eirudy into another conversation. # Afterwards, head to Grandmother's House and Eirudy will tell Grandmother that she found the light that Grandmother mentioned. # Refer to Chapter 4: Tri-Caliber. Notes * All Chapter 4 sidequests are only available on the Light or True Paths. * Going on the True Path does not change the chapter name to Tri-Caliber after "The light that comes only once". Category:WS3 Guides